Ya Es Demasiado Tarde
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: Kakashi es herido en combate… y Sakura se da cuenta de que ya es demasiado tarde.


**Summary:** Kakashi es herido en combate… y Sakura se da cuenta de que ya es demasiado tarde.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío… así que no se preocupen: esto no pasará ni en el manga ni en el anime… espero.

**Ya Es Demasiado Tarde.**

El astro rey brillaba con toda su intensidad. Sus cálidos rayos acariciaban la delicada piel de la chica. Pero no podían secar sus lágrimas.

Así como tampoco podían secar las húmedas manchas escarlatas que lucían sus ropas, sus brazos y su cara.

-Sakura, déjalo –gruñó Sasuke con voz ronca-. No tiene caso.

-¡Baka! ¡¿Por qué mejor no cierras la boca?! –chilló Naruto con voz estridente.

La pelirrosa ignoró por completo a sus dos compañeros de equipo; reconcentró su chakra, hasta la última gota de energía.

Sus manos resplandecieron envueltas en luz verde.

El color de la vida.

Presionó sus palmas contra la herida. La sangre, cálida, espesa, volvió a bañar sus dedos.

-Resista –suplicó con voz quebrada la kunoichi-. Por favor, resista. ¡No se muera!

Las palabras llenas de desesperación no fueron oídas por el shinobi, o, si lo fueron, él no pudo entender su significado.

Kakashi se debatía entre la conciencia y la inconciencia.

Ya no había dolor. Se sentía terriblemente cansado, pero al menos ya no había dolor.

Sabía que se estaba muriendo…

Sakura seguía inclinada sobre él, transmitiéndole su energía. Y transmitiéndole algo más. De repente, un relámpago de comprensión sobrepasó el aturdimiento, el cansancio… y Kakashi fue plenamente conciente de lo que cruzaba por la mente de la joven.

Y de los secretos de su corazón.

-Por favor, Kakashi-sensei –repitió Sakura con voz rasposa, tanto por el llanto como por el esfuerzo-. Por favor, no se muera…

-Sakura… –la llamó Sasuke quedamente-. No está funcionando.

El Uchiha trató de apartarla del cuerpo malherido de su sensei, pero ella se liberó con violencia y siguió aplicando su jutsu médico.

-¡Ya basta! –ordenó el joven, autoritario, tomándola por los hombros-. ¡Si sigues así, sólo conseguirás morir tú también!

-¡¡¡Déjala!!!

Un preciso puñetazo de Uzumaki consiguió apartar a su compañero de la chica sollozante.

Naruto se arrojó sobre su amigo, listo para seguir golpeando.

Se detuvo, indeciso.

Sasuke… ¿estaba llorando?

-No podemos hacer nada –sollozó el Uchiha, derramando sus lágrimas en contra de su voluntad-. Ya está muerto.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, incapaz de decir palabra y tratando desesperadamente de no echarse a llorar él también.

Sakura volvió a concentrar su chakra, sintiendo como cada gota de vida en su interior corría por el mismo rumbo…

-No te mueras –susurró débilmente la pelirrosa.

Se disponía a realizar el último intento, el todo por el todo, cuando él acarició su mejilla con ternura.

Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarse como era posible que su mano estuviera tan fría cuando su sangre estaba tan caliente…

-Kakashi…

-Perdóname… -susurró el shinobi del Sharingan.

-Kakashi, no… -suplicó la kunoichi, apresando la mano del hombre entre las suyas y oprimiéndola contra su mejilla.

La Muerte estaba reclamando al Amor de su Vida, y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-No te mueras –rogó la joven con la voz rota.

-Sakura…

El Ninja Copia sonrió una última vez, una sonrisa en verdad sincera, antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

Su mano inerte se deslizó por entre los paralizados dedos de quién había hecho todo por mantenerlo a su lado y cayó al suelo.

-¡¡¡NO!!!

Haruno Sakura se arrojó sobre el pecho del hombre muerto, abrazándolo desesperadamente.

Esperando que su abrazo le fuera devuelto.

Pero no lo sería…

Él ya nunca podría abrazarla…

-o-o-o-

Ni Naruto ni Sasuke consiguieron apartarla de su lado.

No tuvieron más remedio que dejarla allí, sola con el cadáver de a quien en vida llamaran sensei, y volver a la aldea, en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudar a su compañera.

Cuando Tsunade la encontró, una daga de pena y tristeza fue a clavarse en lo más hondo de su corazón.

La Quinta Hokage de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba su pupila. La joven acunaba la cabeza de Hatake Kakashi en su regazo, acariciando con ternura los plateados cabellos.

Tsunade se estremeció al ver la terrible herida que le había costado la vida al creador del Chidori.

Sobreponiéndose a su temor, a su terrible miedo, la Hokage se arrodilló junto a su aprendiz y la llamó, sacudiéndola suavemente.

-Sakura…

La joven volteó a ver a su mentora, revelando su rostro arrasado por el dolor y el llanto.

-¿Por qué no me dí cuenta antes de que lo amaba? –susurró la kunoichi con voz ronca, cargada de desesperación-. Ahora es demasiado tarde.

Tsunade no supo que contestar.

Después de todo, ¿qué se le puede decir a quien ha perdido a su ser amado, para siempre?

Ninguna de las palabras que le habían dado cuando ella pasó por aquello había servido en lo más mínimo…

-¡Yo lo amaba…! –gimió Sakura-. ¡Y sólo me di cuenta ahora que lo perdí!

Sus hombros bajaron y subieron espasmódicamente, al ritmo de sus sollozos. Se dobló sobre si misma, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la del Ninja Copia. Apretó su frente contra la helada placa de acero con el símbolo de la hoja, la bandana custodia del legendario Sharingan. Sus lágrimas, ácidas y ardientes, escaparon de sus prisiones verdes y fueron a humedecer la melena color luz de luna.

-¡Nunca pude decirle lo que sentía por él! –sollozó Sakura con verdadero dolor.

¡Ahora es demasiado tarde! ¡Ya nunca tendré la oportunidad de confesarle mis sentimientos!

El sufrimiento de la joven era profundo por haber nacido de un sentimiento sincero, arraigado en lo más profundo de su corazón. Un sentimiento que tendría que haberle merecido dicha y alegría se había trocado en algo sombrío que la desgarraba por dentro…

La kunoichi levantó la cabeza y miró a su mentora con los verdes ojos cargados de lágrimas nuevas.

-¿Alguna vez se irá el dolor? –preguntó Sakura-. ¿Conseguiré llenar este vacío?

Tsunade la miró con infinita lástima, con compasión indescriptible, y Sakura lo supo.

La respuesta era "No".

* * *

¿Qué puedo decir? Tenía ganas de un KakaSaku triste.


End file.
